


The Big Book of Lewds Vol. 1

by zinniax



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Come Inflation, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, horse sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniax/pseuds/zinniax
Summary: This was a fucking work. This year has been absolutely crazy and I would like to thank those that were extremely patient with me. These were not easy to write because of how fucking shit my life has been. It literally went down the fucking drain.Also reminder to never leave your laptop open around young children because they delete all your shit and you now have to post a chapter a day because you have to rewrite shit and this is exactly why you should use Google Docs and not Word.(im suffering)
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Jean Kirstein, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633975
Kudos: 21





	The Big Book of Lewds Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fucking work. This year has been absolutely crazy and I would like to thank those that were extremely patient with me. These were not easy to write because of how fucking shit my life has been. It literally went down the fucking drain.
> 
> Also reminder to never leave your laptop open around young children because they delete all your shit and you now have to post a chapter a day because you have to rewrite shit and this is exactly why you should use Google Docs and not Word. 
> 
> (im suffering)

"Why the hell did this have to happen today?!" Tanaka yelled, their bus breaking down halfway to their game in Tokyo.

Nishinoya was there next to him, throwing just as much a tantrum as Tanaka was. "This stupid old ass bus had to do this to us now!! This is fucking great!"

Kageyama scratched his head and sighed, feeling anger bubble up inside him just watching the display. They were on their way to the finals and of course this had to happen to them! But it seemed luck was on their side as they heard a large truck pull up beside them as it slowed to a halt, the horses in the trailer whining in protest.

A balding, beer gutted man stuck his head out the window and nodded towards their bus, "Y'all having some problems there?"

"Oh! Yes we are," Takeda said, running up to the window and explaining the situation. Their yelling had died down and Nishinoya came to stand by Kageyama's side as he nodded towards the horses.

"Ever rode?" Nishinoya asked, grinning at the annoyance clearly painted in Kageyama's face.

"No, and I don't particularly care too," he said, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the horses.

"Kageyama! Nishinoya! Come here a second!" Takeda said, gesturing for them to come over by the open window with the man.

"Arata-san said he can get us a mechanic but he needs some help with the horses in exchange. He said it wouldn't take more than two hours, which is still plenty of time to get to the games, so please give it your all!" Takeda said, throwing a thumbs up in their direction.

  
“Sawamura will go with you two to keep you in check also,” Ukai said, nodding his head to acknowledge their captain behind him. Sawamura gave a sheepish smile in their direction before approaching them.   
  
“We’re in your care sir,” Sawamura said, bowing in the direction of the balding man, missing the lecherous look in his eye.   
  
“Glad I could be of help,” the man said, ushering all three of them into his truck.

\----

And that's how they got in this situation

All three strapped down in a breeding position, their ass elevated by the breeding bench, the man they were supposedly supposed to be helping was leering at them as his lackeys guided horses behind them.

“See, we were looking for a couple of freakies to try an experiment on,” the old man said, eyeing them lecherously, “but lo and behold, there we see a group of kids needing some help and we couldn’t resist snagging for ourselves.”

Nishinoya growled at the old man as one of the other men pulled his pants down enough for his ass to be exposed, and the man guided one of the horses ever to mount him, a large horse cock pressing against his hole. The horse thrust forward, breaching Nishinoya and filling him to the brim. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes crossed, pain sparking up from his rear. 

"F-fuck-!" Nishinoya gasped, his back arching as the horse remained firmly seated inside of him. He panted as he tried to adjust to the large intrusion inside of him. Next to him, Kageyama wasn’t doing any better, head hanging down as the horse pushed its way inside of him, making his stomach bulge obscenely. Sawamura was also in a similar state, their captain was moaning and arching his hips back. Nishinoya had watched a man give him a pill earlier and it seemed to make the painful feeling better.

He felt his head tugged upwards as a man forced a pill into his mouth and made him swallow it. He wasn’t sure what it was but it was working quickly, the pain in his ass subsiding into an odd tingling sensation. He was still to focus on the tingling sensation to feel that the horse was slowly pulling out before quickly shoving back inside of him.

His lungs undulated, feeling like every inch of air was kicked out of him as the horse set up a brutal pace. His ass felt so stretched open, but each thrust felt pleasurable, even if it was coming from a horse. The head of its cock felt like it was rearranging his guts and it was one of the best feelings in his haze riddled mind.

He tried to shift his hips upward, try and pull that delicious friction inside of him deeper, when he heard a sharp cry next to him. His head whipped around as he watched Kageyama cum, seed dripping down the sides of the breeding bench. He watched the horse’s hips stutter before stilling and releasing its own come inside of the boy, causing Kageyama’s belly to distend with how much cum was settling in his stomach.   
  
Sawamura was next, his cock twitching before spilling cum against his chest. He had a dazed look to his eyes as the one of the men guided the horse out of him. Nishinoya’s neck was starting to hurt, turning his head to peer at the both of them before settling back on Kageyama once he had heard a faint snort from their captain, signaling that he had passed out.

Kageyama had been so vocal, little whispers of ‘please’ and ‘more’ would flicker in and out Nishinoya’s hearing but it was the look of absolute bliss that ultimately caused Nishinoya to come, insides spasming and the cock inside of him twitching before releasing its load inside of Nishinoya.

Nishinoya laid there in a daze, relishing in the feel of his ass and stomach being so full. He felt a small bit of disgust thinking about how it had been a horse to do that to him, but when he looked over to both Kageyama and Sawamura who had passed out, he couldn’t help but think about how worth it it was.

**Author's Note:**

> some of these look so rushed and i hate it. cancel all of these pls


End file.
